Clouds are Nice
by moonlit reveries
Summary: Wouldn't it be nice if we were together? Wouldn't it be nice if it all stayed the same? Wouldn't it be nice if you told me to hold on? It would be truly nice but, sadly it's never going happen. ShikaTema oneshot R&R pls.


_a/n: Hey! Another fic…woah…I hope you guys will enjoy this one. It might be very sad. Regular disclaimer applies. It took me a long time to find an introduction. I hope you guys find it amusing. And don't forget to review._

**_

* * *

Shikamaru and Temari: Clouds are Nice_**

What is love? Is to love to give your all for that person you cherish the most and yet expect to gain nothing? If so, then love is foolish. Is it then to hold someone you care for no matter what the circumstance is? Can it mean that love is selfish? Does love hurt this bad? How come the heart wishes good things yet it also looks for love? Doesn't the heart realize that it is only looking for tears? But the irony of it all, it is love that makes the heart contended.

The sun was about to set in a few hours. The day was almost finished. A few young shinobis were running around the playground playing tag, hide and seek, and hopscotch. Other young ninjas, however, were already leaving the Konoha Ninja Academy. The playground was very noisy. Parents and nannies stood near the playground convincing their child to go home except for one.

She was a Suna jounin sitting on a bench not far from the playground. She had blonde hair tied in four pony tails. Her jade eyes look firm yet somehow an aura of sadness could be felt. She wore a black kimono with a purple obi. And beside her was a huge paper fan which is most probably her weapon. This woman is none other than Sabaku no Temari. She is the wife of the present Kazekage and the ambassador to Konohagakure.

She waited patiently for the school bell to ring. And when it rang, many children came out. The wife of the kazekage stood up when she saw two children holding hand in hand come out of the academy. The boy had green eyes and coffee-colored hair. The other child, a girl, had ice- blue eyes with raven hair.

"Oka-san!" A little boy waved at her.

"Auntie!" The girl holding Temari's son greeted.

"How was school today, Fawn-kun, Marie-chan?" Temari said cheerfully.

The two children both nodded.

"Is my daddy here yet?" Marie looked around.

"Not yet."

"Mom, can we stay here until Marie-chan's daddy arrives?" Fawn begged.

"Of course." Temari smiled. It was something she could not refuse. The two children played for a while, climbing the monkey bars, sliding, and swinging. They played tag for a short while. Then, a man came. He had raven hair and eyes. He wore a chounin vest. He had a posture that told he was lazy. And on his face, you can read the very words, "how troublesome".

"I apologize again for you having to baby-sit by daughter." The man bowed.

"It was no trouble, Nara-sama." Temari answered with the same coldness in tone as the man.

Sabaku no Temari watch as the head of the Nara clan, Shikamaru convince his daughter to go home before darkness falls. The wind controller glanced upon the man, her comrade and her friend. She looked at his ponytail, which was much like the way she remembers it during the chounin exams they both took years ago. She just sat down a near by park bench and smiled because that is what all she can do.

"Demo, Oto-san," Marie insisted. "Let me play for a while."

"Ay! How troublesome can you be?" Her father sighed. "Fine."

He scratched his head as he walk towards a bench to sit on. He figured it was going to be a long wait.

"May I sit down there?" Shikamaru asked. He felt a bit of awkwardness sitting beside a female. For one reason, his wife is a bit jealous. That was not the only problem. She looked at the woman that was sitting at the bench from head to toe- her four blonde ponytails, her delicately shaped jaded eyes, and of course her luscious lips. He shook off the thoughts that raced through his head.

"Nara-sama, daijobu?" a voice broke his thoughts.

The shadow controller smiled and sat down the bench.

"_Oy! Cry baby_!" Temari whispered teasingly, "_Don't tell me you want to cry_."

"You have got to be kidding me." He smirked.

They paused. For in that moment, their eyes met in a way they did not want to. In that instance, it felt like the two of them should have been together. For in that very point in time, they thought that something special was between them, something more than an acquaintance, a comrade, and perhaps more than a friend. They did not feel like they were parents nor did they feel they were ninjas. They just felt that there was something, something that they could not explain.

They both looked away immediately, feeling that it was like a long time they were looking into each other's eyes. Both barely said a word after that incident. They both knew they were not meant for each other and it would only both bring them pain and trouble. Besides, they are both married, each having children of his own. They avoided each other's looks and silently watched their children play together.

"Fawn-kun," Temari called out her son unable to contain herself. "Let's go home."

The boy insisted on staying to play for a little longer with his friend His mother just gave him a stern look. The boy nodded and started walking.

The raven-haired man dared not look at the direction of the woman. And he did not look at the clouds either. He looked straight ahead, at his daughter pretending not to hear anything. He did not dare say a word, not even a hand gesture. He never showed any emotion. He just sat quietly on the bench forcing his troublesome mouth to say something or just shut up. Which ever it was, he did not know.

"I bid you good day, Nara-sama." Temari and her son bowed.

He did not look back at her. He did not wave good-bye nor did he smile. He just looked at the tinted clouds in the twilight sky. He let out a sigh as well as a tear. He did not like clouds and cloud watching anymore. It was a long time ago, he reminded himself. It was because of those clouds he missed the chance of happiness he might have had. He believed that if he just paid more attention to things and people close to him instead of the clouds, his life would have been a lot different from now. He could have been more contented with his life if he had the guts to express his feelings rather than silently watching the clouds. He could have at least told her how much she means the world to him instead of looking into the vast sky. He could have, he should have, and he would have, but the clouds; it was the clouds' fault. However, the past is the past. All he could do now is feel her presence slowly disappear.

The sky was beautiful. It looked like an artist's palette after finishing a masterpiece. Temari just smiled. She stopped walking and looked at the firmament. She always did thank the clouds. They always gave her the chance to be with him. They were always the one that made her always find him. It was the clouds that made her encounters last longer. It was they that made Temari slowly realize that it was always nice to stop and smell the roses, rather, look at the clods. It was all thanks to the clouds that she had a chance to talk to him. The clouds gave her a chance to be her. Yes, It was all thanks to those floating air molecules.

"Hey mom, what's wrong?" Fawn wondered why her mother stopped and looked at the sky.

She gave her son a soft smile and told him, "_Nothing. The clouds are just nice._"

_

* * *

a/n: another fanfic done out of …well…instead of doing my homework… Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this drabble._

_Some notes: Marie's, Shika's daughter, name came from Temari…mari…hence, Marie.  
__Fawn's, Temari's child, name means a young deer. But, I think you guys figured it out already._

_I'm sorry for typographical errors, misspellings, and grammatical errors. Thanks for reading! Please review! _


End file.
